yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Willa Mette
| appears_in_manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! R | gender = Male | occupation = Card Professor | manga_deck = White-Horned Dragon }} Willa Mette is a Card Professor in Yu-Gi-Oh! R. The Willamette is a river in Oregon and a codename for Intel's 1.5 GHz P7 Pentium IV. Biography Mette was hired with many other card professors to guard the R.A. Project by Yako Tenma. He was stationed to guard the roof. He used a giant hologram of "White-Horned Dragon" as a deterrent against intrusion. Seto and Mokuba Kaiba arrived via their Blue-Eyes White Dragon jet. Kaiba proceeded to get on the top of his jet and Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" to destroy the hologram. They land and Willa informed that KaibaCorp is completely under the control of Yako Tenma. He stated he was happy to see the legendary "Blue-Eyes" and wished to test it against his "White-Horned Dragon". Kaiba was furious, simply telling Willa to get out the way. Willa responded that he must Duel him to obtain the card key and enter the building Kaiba asked if his name was Willa Mette, and Willa was happy to see he had become famous enough for Kaiba to know of him. Kaiba responded that he knew Willa was member of the Card Professor Guild. Kaiba asked why he had become Tenma's subordinate and Willa responded that his only goal was money. If he defeats Kaiba, he will earn $100,000. He informed Kaiba that if he doesn't play by the rules set down by Tenma and Duel for the card key, KaibaCorp's main computer may be at risk. Having knowledge of Kaiba's Deck, Willa successfully sealed off "Crush Card" with "Card Hexative" and gained an advantage by protecting his own monsters with "Mist Body". Willa chided Kaiba, telling him that it's not only powerful monsters that can make a good Deck. Kaiba brought out "Blue-Eyes" and Willa countered with "White-Horned Dragon", whose effect increased its own ATK by that of the opposing monster if said monster uses magical attacks. He told Kaiba that a card like "Blue-Eyes" isn't one you battle with - it's one that you should only admire. Kaiba insisted that Willa knew nothing of "Blue-Eyes" or the rest of his Deck. Kaiba won by using "Magical Trick Mirror" to use the effect of Willa's "Synchronic Ability", giving "Blue-Eyes" the same effect as "White-Horned Dragon". He told Willa that he will go on battling with his "Blue-Eyes", no matter what. Willa moved to give Kaiba the card key, but Mokuba informed them he had finished hacking the system to get them in. Willa asked why they Dueled if Kaiba could get in that way, and Kaiba responded it was just for fun. After this, Mette continued to guard the roof. Later, a Duel Arena rises onto it and Mette finds himself a spectator for the Duel between Kaiba and Yako. Noting Yako Setting so many Spell and Trap Cards, Willa wondered if he had a bad hand or if a lack of monsters was part of his strategy. Willa later wondered why Kaiba Special Summoned "Lord of D." with "Cross Shift" rather than Normal Summoning it, since it is a Level 4 monster. He then realized it was so he could discard "Material Lion" with "The Melody of Awakening Dragon". Kaiba proceeded to bring out two "Blue-Eyes" with "The Flute of Summoning Dragon", resulting in all three being on the field. He called it a "perfect combo". When Yako passed his next turn, he again wondered about his strategy and was just as shocked as Kaiba when he used "Junk Dealer" to revive Kaiba's three "Blue-Eyes" after he fused them, all to Tribute them for "The Wicked Avatar". Willa was scared of the Wicked God's effect, but was also surprised when Yako brought out three very weak monsters, which proved to be the key to wiping out Kaiba's field when he Tributed them for "The Wicked Dreadroot". "Avatar" remained after Kaiba's defeat, and Willa determined that the R.A. Project must have been starting. The project is foiled by Mokuba and Yako pushed Kaiba off the arena in anger, but Willa saved him. Kaiba and Willa, along with Gekko Tenma, found themselves spectators in Yako's Duel with Dark Yugi, which also took place on the roof. Deck Willa uses a White-Horned Dragon Deck, focusing on the protective effects of "Mist Body" and on countering magic-type attacks with "White-Horned Dragon". Duels References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! R characters